Broken Mirrors Side Story
by azab
Summary: the side story of Law and Sabo in broken mirrors


**I own nothing**

**A/N: this is the side story to 'broken mirrors', it is about Sabo and Law, it will follow the original plot but will be focused on Sabo and Law and will have extras too I hope it is to your liking **

The first time he saw Law it was when Luffy was fourteen and broke his legs while riding a bike with his friend Ussop, the doctor was creepy and the eighteen years old blond didn't like him, Law was interested in Luffy's bone structure more than he was interested in healing him

the next time he saw him was at Luffy's fifteen birthday, Luffy had accidently stabbed himself with the cake knife, Sabo didn't know how he did that and when and to tell the truth he didn't want to know, the doctor treated his brother's wound and stitched his hands without giving him any seductive, his excuse was that he forgot, Luffy didn't mind but Sabo disliked him more

he saw him after that many times since Luffy got into many accidents in one year, but when Ace entered into their lives, he had to see more of the doctor, when Sabo first found out that Ace's doctor was Law he didn't like the idea and he blamed Law for Ace's distrust in him, Law laughed when he told him that and asked Sabo to check himself then accusing others

after each visit the doctor gave his patient Sabo began to notice that the said patient became more scared, at first he started to question the doctor and Law didn't like it but he went along with the twenty years old boy, then Sabo began to notice that the doctor was getting more depressed after each visit and he stopped his one hundred questioning game, to tell the truth Sabo considered Law to be an interesting person even if he was dislikeable

Sabo was a person who loved his family dearly, he was adopted by Luffy's father Dragon when he was ten years old and since then he always took care of the younger D, when Ace came Sabo immediately thought of him as a younger brother, but to his amusement he realized that Luffy didn't see Ace as a brother but he saw him as more, Luffy himself didn't know it at first and Sabo didn't want to ruin the surprise for him

...

returning one day from collage Sabo noticed Ace's room was open and when he peaked inside he saw Luffy holding Ace's hands while he slept too, smiling Sabo carried Luffy back to his room and closed Ace's room, these days Sabo always stayed with Ace to make sure he didn't get any kind of attack, his physiologist asked to do that but he never told the boy, he didn't want to leave Luffy alone with Ace since the younger didn't know the meaning of the word personal space but seeing them together like that he decided to let the boy stay with Ace alone, after all he managed not to wake the sleeping boy and that was an accomplishment to the younger boy so he could learn to stay away too

...

When Sabo saw what happened in the kitchen with Luffy and ace he called Law and told him, he knew that the heartless doctor loved the freckled boy a lot and he always managed to send him new news about the boy, Sabo was sure if it wasn't for Ace Law would have blocked him a long time ago

Another thing Sabo always did was going to the therapy sessions with Ace, after the third session Ace began to open up to him more, Sabo was glad for that

...

when Ace told Sabo about joining Garp's training Sabo told him to talk to Law about it, Ace said he was thinking of it and Sabo agreed with him, in reality he didn't want to tell the broken boy not to on his own so he was glad when Law told him no, he and Luffy were eavesdropping on them and when Ace asked Law to stay for dinner Luffy and Sabo agreed to interrupt since they both knew that Ace would feel bad for not taking permission first, then after that they were all laughing together

Sabo owned Ace since he told him Law always smiled to him but Sabo didn't believe him, but after seeing the man laugh with the rest of them Sabo decided apologies to him later for not believing him, and the man was cute when he laughed

dinner was hectic that day, Sabo managed to bother Law the whole night and Law threatened him that if he didn't stop he was going to cut off his family jewels, both of them was engrossed with their playful bantering (only in Sabo's mind, Law found it annoying as hell) that they didn't notice that Luffy had stolen their food until Ace managed to warn then

"guys your plates are almost empty" said Ace while holding his own plate high, they both looked at their plates and noticed that Ace was telling the truth but before they said anything to the glutton Garp decided that he had enough and delivered a fist of love to the three of them while Ace laughed, Law later grumbled and blamed Sabo for being hit like a child but didn't say anything else since they all were glad to hear Ace laugh even if it was on their own expansion

That night Law slept in their house, the doctor refused to share a room with either brothers and chose to sleep in the living room, when Sabo went to check on him that night he found Ace sleeping next to the doctor on the ground, bring a blanket and covering the sleeping boy his hands were held by another

"Bring me another blanket" said the sleepy doctor and Sabo snorted

"I told you to sleep in with one of us, it is cold here" said Sabo as he went to bring another blanket, when he returned the doctor was back to sleeping and the blond signed, covering the doctor he looked at the strange scene in front of him then smiled, with a yawn Sabo thought sleepily

'They make good house wives'

In the morning when he remembered what he said the night before he felt his blood gather in his face ashamed from his own mind, and for the rest of the day he couldn't look at Law in the eyes


End file.
